Automatic dishwashers for use in a typical household include a tub defining a treating chamber and a spraying system for recirculating liquid throughout the tub to remove soils from the dishes and utensils. Two common configurations are a door-type, where a pivoting door provides access to a treating chamber where dishes are washed or a drawer-type where a drawer provides access to the as well as defining a major portion of the treating chamber. In either configuration, a rack for holding dishes to be cleaned is typically provided within the treating chamber.
A problem with some conventional door assemblies arises with fit and finish. For example, it is difficult to align a crown of the door assembly flush with side panels of the door, as shown schematically in FIG. 1. There exists a need to improve the fit and finish of appliances.